Dragon Tears
by L'il Will
Summary: *******CHAPTER 10 (Good Night on Bald Mountain) UP!!! The digimon are taken to the top of Dracus' mountain where they are imprisoned and they get a little explanation on the history of the world.*******
1. Introduction

Red Dragon

Chapter one: Introduction

By: L'il Will

"Arnold."

"Clarence."

"Brittany."

"Jason."

"Rebecca."

"Charles."

"Ashley."

"Steve."

"Amanda."

"Alex."

"Kevin."

"Alright, kiddies! Now that I know your names, I'd just like to tell you that I DON'T CARE! I don't care about your names! I don't care about your opinions! Hell, I don't even care about any illnesses or weaknesses that could potentially KILL YOU while you're under my supervision! If you have an objection, hold it! If you have a problem, save it! You are in this mans army to learn. Learn why the things you have done have got you here and why you'll never do them again! That's a rather simple question. Because when I'm through with you, you'd rather do to hell than too ever see my face again."

The drill sergeant walked up and down the row of children, yelling in their faces. Not that they didn't deserve it. They were all here for some reason or another. Each and every one of them had committed some small crime that was enough to get them sent to an army reserve for adolescent offenders.

Arnold Soucie. A fourteen year old 'ladies man' with a smile that could melt ice and a personality that was every woman's dream (even if it was a snotty, brown-nosed, too-good-for-this-world one). He thought that his blonde hair and broad shoulders could get him out of any sticky situation, but they were no help in preventing him from getting sent here. While at the mall one day, his friends dared him to steal a bottle of cologne from a drug store. He did and was caught in the process. Although the shopkeeper did not feel the need to punish Arnold as long as he promised never to do it again, his parents felt differently. They sent him here to change his ways.

Alex Lloyd. The thirteen year old loser of our story. The boy that was rejected by almost every girl he asked on a date. Dealing with rejection all his life, he could only feel depressed. He figured his parents sent him here because they didn't want him around, but he was really sent here because he brought a knife to school to be a rebel and impress the girls. When he was caught, the police gave him a twenty-day suspension, causing him to fail all his first semester subjects. His parents felt that they needed to punish him for the knife and for flunking all his classes so they sent him here.

Amanda Frewer. The thirteen year old bright-eyed and cheerful one. You know, the kind of girl that would grow into a cheerleader that could get the whole varsity team if she really wanted to. She had been trying out trying out for the cheerleading squad when she committed her crime, actually. She was leaping down from a human pyramid when she tripped and fell. As a result, some of the crowd laughed at her and she didn't make the team. Because of this, she felt the need to moon the entire audience. Some of the boys watching found it amusing in, ahem, more ways then one, the teachers and judges did not. They sent her home with a week suspension and a note. Though not illegal, her parents found it necessary to send her here. Such a large punishment for such a small crime.

Brittany Hartman. The responsible one. A thirteen year old smart and athletic girl for whom the boys seemed too crazy for. She's the kind of girl that could either be an accountant or a model when she grew up. Being popular, she already had a boyfriend. The kind of nice, sensitive guy who would go out and spend all his money on her just to make her happy. However, he did just that, so he burglarized a jewellery store and stole a beautiful little golden necklace with a heart locket. 'A heart for my Hartman.' he would say. Of course, he didn't tell her he had stolen it and he was arrested and when he told the police that she had the necklace, they arrested her too, for excepting stolen goods. So sad when the police get their man (or in this case, woman) even if they're innocent. 

Charles Curry. The jock. The thirteen year old whose life revolves around sports. If he wasn't playing some sort of brutish game, he'd be watching it on TV or hanging out with the guys who play those brutish games with him. Luckily, he's under aged and can't drink, even if his buddies do it. A law abider, you say? I think not. Apparently, someone spiked the punch at the junior prom at his high-school. He went home in denial that he was drunk, but he was really so much so, that he forgot that he couldn't drive. He got into one of the teachers' car while they left it running so they could hurry in to drop off some paperwork. He drove the car into a tree and when the police showed up, they sent him here for driving without a license, drunk driving, and under aged drinking. I'd say he actually got off quite easily.

Clarence Jay. The sensitive one. A smart little twelve year old kid who felt for everyone around him. If someone were to stab him right in the stomach, and then trip and skin their knee while lunging at him again, he'd be beside the attacker, kissing the wound. He sounds like and innocent kid, right? Well, why is he here then? I'll tell you. While walking home from school one day, he witnessed a gay-bashing. He felt extreme anguish watching those three boys savagely beat a forth simply for being different. He brutally attacked what seemed to be the lead boy. As he started hitting the large boy, his friends sped off and called the police. When the police did arrive ten minutes later, Clarence was still delivering blows to the now unconscious attacker. He had to be pulled away and then sent here while the original attackers got off scot free. Is that what you call justice? The police punishing someone for something they themselves would do.

Jason Jones. A kind of thirteen year old nerdy child who wore glasses and needed a puffer. He recently got rid of his allergies and no longer carried a puffer. However, he still has problems. He claims he can still has asthma and kind of complains. It almost sounds as if he's incapable of committing a crime, doesn't it? Well, he is. But that doesn't stop others from thinking differently. As I have said before, he recently got rid of his puffer since his asthma seemed to have disappeared. While walking through the grocery store one day to pick up a few things for his mother, he was confronted by three goons, as you would say. They teased him and pushed him onto the ground. He got angry and was sent into and asthma attack. Since he had gotten rid of his puffer, he didn't have on, of course. So, he started stumbling around, searching for help. He fell unconscious on a fruit display, sending all the oranges there tumbling onto the floor. When the ambulance and police arrived, the paramedics revived him, and the police sent him here for destruction of public property. They generally charged him for being ill. 

Kevin Irons. The nerdy one. A fourteen year old computer geek who would rather spend his time upgrading a web page than actually playing with carbon-based life forms. He's your general stereotypical version of a 'Dungeons and Dragons', computer loving, 'Star Wars, geek, only without the glasses, buckteeth and turn-you-to-stone zits. Sounds like he would be home to often to actually be able to do anything wrong, huh? Well, that's exactly how he broke the law. His story is simple enough. He tried to cheat on a health test (probably the only test he'd need to cheat for) by hacking into his schools computer database. His parents caught him in the act just as he was printing out the results. Although they didn't tell the school, they took Kevin's computer privileges away and sent him here to straighten his act. I'd say that he's too smart for his own good.

Laura MacNielle. The insecure one. She's a thirteen year old girl who's desperately seeking a boyfriend. She'll fall head-over-heels for the first cute guy she sees. Actually, she's quite smart and really only goes boy hunting in her spare time. Her problem with the opposite sex is what got her into this hell-hole in the first place. Although she goes after almost every guy she sees, she kind of cleaned up her act a little, and is really only trying to get one to notice her for a while. This boy that she's been gawking at lately, apparently wouldn't go out with her because she's too much of a girly girl and rebellious enough. So, to say the least, she pulled the fire alarm at school to prove him wrong. Although this is not a major offence, her parents found it to be quite a change from their innocent little girl, so they sent her here.

Steve Bennet. The popular one. The fourteen year old guy who seemed to drive the girls wild. If his good looks couldn't get you, his charm certainly would. I'd say that his crime wasn't so much of an offence as it was an accident. Typical Steve, he was flirting with one of the cute girls in his science class while walking down the hall between periods. As they walked together, they gradually progressed towards the stairs. He was so busy conversing with the girl, that he didn't look where he was going. He bumped into another boy, sending him down a full flight of stairs. The boy broke an arm and when the police found out, they considered it an assault, so, they sent him here. The price seems to be so high for things not meant to be done.

Rebecca Price. The cute, or just cute as all the boys thought. This thirteen year old girl seemed to be very popular at her school. She was sweet, kind, and caring, and nobody knew this better than her boyfriend. A nice jock who spent every waking moment adoring her. While the two of them went to a football game at the stadium (Rebecca's boyfriends choice, of course), she had gone to get some snacks to share. On her way back up to sit, she slipped on some spilt cola. She fell forward and landed on her boyfriend who was standing up, cheering since his team had just scored a touchdown. He fell off balance and tumbled down three rows of stands. She was charged for assault as a minor. Too much fuss over a little spilt coke.

Ashley Drummond. The thirteen year old unsure one. She's the kind of child that regrets every little thing she's ever done wrong. From something small like bragging, to something big like accidentally taking a can of her father's beer from the fridge thinking it was a can of cola. In fact, that's why she's here. You see, she didn't look at the can that morning before opening it and drinking it. She got immensely drunk from that one little sip since her body was not used to it. As a result, she took even more beer out of the fridge to school with her. She started selling it to the kids who come to the school for no reason and smoke outside. She was caught by the staff and her parents were called but a deal was made that no one would call the police but she would have to come here for under aged drinking and selling alcohol without a license. But, on the upside, she made twenty dollars.

"All right, you little pansies! I'm about to give you the classical 'I don't like you, and you don't like me' speech, and you're going to sit there quietly through it! First off, you don't question my authority! I tell you to run, you say 'How fast?'! I tell you to punch someone, you say 'Stomach or face?'! Hell, if I tell you to kill yourself, you should say "Hanging or Hari Kari?'!"

The idiot screaming orders at the pack of young children is one General Frank Barlow. The same kind of guy who would bully others at school and steal their lunch money. The same kind of guy who skip classes at school so he could throw apples through windows. The same kind of guy who is hated the world over by people kind of like you or me. He came into the world of the military because he thinks it's fun to push others around and this was the only job he could get with his low intelligence that would allow him to do that legally.

"Now that we're through out nice little introduction, I want you little pansies to climb 'The Wall'!" The general backed away to better reveal a giant brick wall behind himself. He swayed hi arm to better introduce his little activity.

"Fifty feet upwards of vertical climbing with the assistance of a rope and then thirty vertical feet back down onto a wooden platform. Then you must swing across three ropes above a twenty foot drop into a pit of mud. After that, you must run across one foot wide log for five metres. Then to finish it off, you must climb up on a forty-five degree angle until you are at fifty feet from the ground. Then, you will reach a pole that you must slide down to finish the course. This little contraption is my own creation. We had to fight the supreme court for months to make this thing legal. Now, before you begin, let me assure you that failure is not in my vocabulary. Your first failed attempt will result in a midnight hike to the middle of the forest were you will receive an hour of digging. Every failed attempt will result in another half-an-hour. Am I understood?!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" the entire group yelled in unison, quite confidently really, yet, in reality, every single one of them terrified of the drill sergeant.

"Bennet!"

"Sir!" Steve responded to the generals reference of his last name.

"You're first."

"Yes, sir!"

Steve walked over and grabbed hold of the rope hanging down beside the wall. He ever so slowly made his way up the wall and got to the top in about a minute, but fell when trying to reach the second rope. He screamed like a banshee as he plummeted down twenty feet into the deep pool of mud. It took him two more tries at it to get it right which resulted in two hours of digging in the middle of the forest.

They all got some time except for Amanda who claimed her motivation not to get dirty from the mud kept her from falling. Charles got one hour, Ashley got and hour-and-a-half, Brittany got one hour, Kevin got two-and-a-half hours, Clarence got one-and-a-half, Jason got two hours, Alex got two hours, Laura got an hour, Rebecca got an hour-and-a-half and, finally, Arnold got two hours.

Everyone of them was sore and aching by the time the day was through at five o'clock. Stiff joints and sweaty faces were everywhere from the rough day that they had had.

"Alright, pansies! We had a pretty good time today, didn't we?!"

"Yes, Sir." they all groaned tiredly.

"Well, good, because you better get used to it. For the next two weeks, this will be your way of life. I will see everyone of you except for Frewer at twenty-four hundred hours."

Amanda smiled as she didn't have to go.

"You shall meet me at the clock tower by the time according to it. For every minute you are late, five minutes will be added to your digging time. Alright, grunts! Fall out!"

Everyone fell out of place as the general finally turned his back to them. They all rubbed their sore spots and cracked their stiff bones.

"God, that asshole is tough." Jason piped in, breaking the silence. "Is he allowed to make us do things like that?! I mean, common, we're just kids!"

"I know." Laura responded. "I might be able to take it for a little while but it's just like Chinese water torture. Can't take it for long."

"He probably came from the real army. Where the people there actually have to be trained like this." Alex added to the conversation.

Before long, everyone was laughing and cracking jokes about General Barlow. 'He's the boy scout gone wrong.' 'He finds pleasure in watching kids fall and roll around in the mud.' 'He's here because he couldn't make to the navy since, despite his name, the men there said his bar didn't hang low enough.' Just general wise cracks like that, that would hurt his feelings.

Not surprisingly, they all soon became friends and actually started fearing the day the summer disciplinary school would end and they would never see each other again. 

At seven o'clock, dinner began. The twelve newly discovered friends sat at the same table, but had trouble communicating from one end of it to the other, especially with all the others around them.

The whole school ate in that same mess hall. The twelve of them had been introduced to just one small part of the institute. It was actually quite large. Each small branch had its own drill sergeant, sleeping quarters, and equipment. But' its no coincidence that the twelve that you have been introduced to got in the same group. Oh, no. A much greater force is at work here, one that cannot be explained now. 

"I don't even think there's much point in this at all." Brittany spoke to the others.

"At least I'll know what to do if I meet a guy who's to persistent. Yaa-ya!" Amanda said while doing karate chops through the air to show off. Everyone giggled a bit and continued eating the mush given to them.

"I wish that this might come in handy some day. You know, like soon." Brittany day-dreamed. "I'd like nothing more than to get out there and have an adventure soon, but it's unlikely. Chances are nine tenths of the stuff we actually remember won't go to use at all"

How wrong she was.

Hey, they. I know, it has nothing at all to do with digimon, YET, but it will in due time, so don't flame me.

Until chapter two the Will, will be signin' off. 


	2. Now we know them

Red Dragon

Chapter two: Now We Know Them

By: L'il Will

"All right, grunts! Its good to see you're all her on time, but that does not mean this will be made any easier for you. It is a good two miles from here to the digging grounds. So, get hiking!"

Everyone groaned simultaneously at the new orders.

"Hey! Cut that out! From this point on, anyone who complains or groans gets twenty-five push-ups! Now, I said move out!"

The general turned around and led the eleven group members into the woods. They silently uphill for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only half-an-hour.

They reached a secluded area right in the middle of the forest, or if you prefer, right in the middle of nowhere. A dilapidated and rusted shed was over to the right and uncarefully placed shovels laid around it.

"Okay, kiddies. Considered this is your first day, I'm going to take it easy on you. Everyone gets only one hour, but I warn you, this will not be the case everyday. If this was the real army, you'd all be getting until sunrise. Now, any slacking will result in more digging, Understand! Now, fall out!"

Everyone walked over to the rusted metal shed and pulled out their very own shovel. Every so often, a splinter would prick a child's finger, proving just how cheap and ancient the shovels were. With rusted metal as the shovel and cheap and worn wood for the handle.

Each child walked over to the open area in the middle of the dirt. White circles were spray-painted on the ground to show a digging area for each of the children. Two rows of six with a circumference of approximately twelve feet per circle.

Each one of the diggers found their own circle and began to dig. Plunging the metal pieces into the smooth dirt and tossing it aside.

General Barlow sat in a summer beach chair, watching the children closely as they continued on their quest for discipline. Gruffly staring over his sunglasses into the confined area lit by streetlights. His rough beard covered his chin and his cheeks as he rubbed is with his large hands, as if in deep thought. His green eyes watched the children and he would yell at anyone who stopped working, even if only for a second.

Alex huffed and puffed as the intense workout dragged on. His skinny arms shook with fatigue as the out-of-shape boy went on. The air would quickly get in through his hard, red lips, and out the same way. His brown hair began to get drenched with sweat and would wetly hang down to his shoulders.

Charles didn't have quite the same problem. His muscular build and great endurance helped him through physically difficult times, and today was no exception. His short hair and sleek body made it easier for him to work at a faster pace. although, anyone around him could catch the deep breathing and panting he made as he progressed onward.

Brittany was well on her way. Her appearance with her skinny little arms and inflated chest made it seem like she was a girly-girl rather than the strong and athletic person that she really was. It didn't take her long to get down to two feet at all. The light dirt perfectly matched the colour of her hair. It stuck to her face as she dug.

Steve, actually, wasn't half-bad when it came to his digging. He was somewhat ahead of some of the other group members. His short hair was curly and clean and clung to his head via the sweat that dripped from his pores. His skinny yet muscular build helped him to exceed farther than most of his peers.

Arnold wasn't as far as he could be if he just applied himself. He was more of a person who would rather show off his muscles as opposed to use them. His well-accented face was covered in the dirt that he was digging and threatened to get in his blue eyes and blonde hair every time he flung more dirt over his shoulder. That was what really scared him.

Kevin was probably the worst of the lot. Slow and weak, he would sit down and rest every five minutes and would stay there if not for the general yelling at him to get back to work. His skinny arms and pale skin proved that he wasn't out as much as he should be. His deep brown eyes and hair clung to his head like a leach, never letting go.

Ashley was doing quite well considering her small size and petite figure. Her red hair burned as she quickly threw the piles of dirt over her skinny shoulders with great speed. She grit her pearly white teeth to prevent herself from breaking down and collapsing from how really tired she was.

Jason wasn't doing to well. He had weak arms so he couldn't lift as much dirt as he should have been. His glasses helped to protect his deep green eyes from the dirt that would fly through the air every time he brought that shovel over his shoulder. His black hair was covered in mud and so was his well-featured face.

Clarence wasn't doing to great. He was more of a person who would depend on his politeness and kindness to get him through life, not brute strength or muscular endurance. He was king of chubby, but not too much so, and that didn't help, it only made him more tired. His brown hair was short and his hazel eyes reflected the lights that surrounded everyone on all sides.

Laura was much stronger than she looked. Working quickly and rapidly, digging around in the tiny area that was her hole. Her long, blonde hair hung down her back and her big and bright eyes never looked away from her workplace. Not even for a second. She was very determined.

Rebecca worked slowly and surely so as to not waste her energy. Her skinny arms would wipe any dirt or sweat that would stain her gorgeous visage. She huffed through her soft, pink lips and blinked with her bright green eyes quickly as she worked.

All the while, Amanda was back at the camp, sound asleep. Her light brown hair sprawled all over her bed and body while her small nose wheezed as she slightly snored. Her tiny arms lay over the side of the bed in a slobbish manner.

She did seem to be the lucky one, not having to go out in the wee hours of the morning for an intense workout, but what she didn't know, or anyone else for that matter is, that getting to sleep that night would provide misfortune for her.

Yeah. I know. It still has nothing to do with digimon, but that will change come next chapter. I promise. When one of the digidestined finds their own digivice.

Until next time, the Will, will be signin' off.


	3. Discoveries

Red Dragon

Chapter three: Discovery

By: L'il Will

Charles panted off fatigue as he thrust the large and worn shovel into the dirt and throwing the weak soil aside. Shove it in, throw it aside. Such a trivial yet tiring exercise. He was down to about three feet and everyone about fifteen minutes from the expected hour. The pile of moist dirt beside him kept getting larger and larger and he continued. He kept his work up until he was about ready to pass out, and even then he didn't even slow down. As a matter of fact, the only time he did stop was when he hit something.

"What the hell?!" Charles sputtered out as his cold, metal shovel came into contact with another object with a loud crash. Obviously another metal piece, given away by the clank that sounded off when the two hit each other.

Charles thrust his shovel back into the ground, at the same place...to test it, and was greeted by the same hollow sounding clank of metal against metal. He got on his hands and knees and gently knocked on the area where he had recently heard the sound. Sure enough, he was, once again, met with some hollow sound only this time he could feel the cold and dark metal knock against his hand.

"Curry! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!" the hardass general yelled from a distance, finally standing up from his chair.

"Suh...Sorry, sir. I just found something." Charles stammered back, looking up from his crouching position.

"Then throw it in your pile of dirt and get back to work!"

"Yes, sir." Charles knocked on the small, metal object again to make sure of its placing. He lightly brushed the dirt off with his hand and the cold, wet feel of the metal piece sent shivers down Charles' spine. He traced his fingers around the outline and pushed the dirt of the way to reveal the edges. A box. The perfect rectangle showed the boy that he had discovered a small box, hopefully with something valuable. He dug his fingers under the long edges of the box, only to find that it went quite a bit deeper than he had expected and was held in place by the dirt very well.

"Curry! I thought I told you to get back to your work!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Charles got up from his crouching position and carefully eyed the metal container with a certain suspicion gleaming in his eye.

He forced the shovel deep into the ground in the areas around the box and threw the dirt to the side, making for easier access to his new discovery. After getting a few more inches down into uncovering the metal, he thrust the shovel right beside it, allowing no space to come in between the box and anything else but his shovel. He pulled back on the large, thick, wooden end, using it as a lever. It worked and the box started moving upwards towards the dark night sky as Charles pulled back farther and farther.

Finally, the box came out of the earth at great speed and landed on its side a few inches away from its original place in the earth with a loud 'Thump!'.

Charles flew back a few feet and landed on his rear. "Unngh!" he grunted as he landed in the cold, wet dirt.

He slowly turned over on all fours and crawled towards the box, which lay on its side. He picked it up and lay it back down so the sides with the biggest areas were on the top and bottom, and the crack that signified the lid was closer to the top.

"Curry! What in Gods name are you doing now?! I told you to get back to your digging!! Now do it!!

"I've found something, sir." Charles called over the field.

"Listen, Chuck." Jason piped in from beside him. "Will you just keep digging?! You're yelling is giving me a headache and the general is even worse."

"Jones! You're no part in this! Now get back to work!"

Jason jumped and hurried back to his digging but Charles remained in the dirt, examining his discovery.

"That's it, Curry!! During your stay here, you are my responsibility, and that means that I get rights to do what I can with you!!"

The general got up from his chair and started quickly walking over to Charles, digging hole.

"I can make you run 'The Wall' all night if I want to, and that's exactly what I'm planning!"

Charles rushed and grabbed the top of the metal box with it. Maybe if the general saw what he had found, the guy might calm down a bit.

"What the...?" came a yelp from beside Charles. "General Barlow, sir. I think I've found something over here." said Laura.

Charles hit the lid of the box one final time, and this time, it broke and popped open.

"Then throw it aside and get back to work!" 

He pulled the lid off of the box and peered inside.

"I'm getting sick of telling you people!"

He saw nothing but what appeared to be a small watch.

"Seems pretty big, sir."

He reached inside and pulled out the small device, which made a small beep every two seconds, and every time it beeped a small, white light on its corner would blink.

"I don't care! I don't have time for this! Curry!" The general turned back towards Charles. "You've got to be taught a lesson in respect, and the session is now open!"

The device started shaking more rapidly and the little beeps became more constant. The lights shine grew brighter and, suddenly, the little device grew red hot.

"Ahh!" Charles yelped and dropped the burning machine to the ground.

"Huh?!" The general stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the little machine and its bright glow lying on the ground. "What, the hell, is that?!"

Suddenly, the device lifted itself in the air. Slowly spinning as it made its ascent towards the sky. It stopped when it reached approximately six feet and pointed down towards the general, as if it was looking at him.

The general slowly made a step towards it and the device slowly moved towards him until it was inches away from his face.

"Is...this for me?" he slowly asked without taking his eyes off the machine or even blinking as it hovered in front of his face. He made an attempt to slowly reach for it when, without warning, it shot an amazing beam of blindingly bright and burning hot light right into his face.

The beam was about seven metres in circumference and very strong. Strong enough to permanently burn the generals face and send him flying backward about twenty feet right into an oak tree, knocking it over.

The general couldn't be heard as he flew those twenty feet but his scream was loud enough to wake the dead.

After ten seconds of killing the general, the little device stopped the brilliant light and it was sucked back into the little watch-like device.

The children stood speechless while looking at what was once the general's face. His face was black and torn open so you could see his skull and whatever skin was left on his face was bubbling grotesqely.

"Oh, my God!" Rebecca finally screamed after a few seconds of staring at the undescribable face that the general held.

"Should we help him?" Jason Gulped, nervously.

"No need." a voice suddenly started speaking. "He'll be fine." the floating watch turned around and it was suddenly clear that it was the one talking to them. "For now, we have a world to save."

Well, that's the end of chapter three. Next time, we'll find out what this watch is and what it wants.

Until next time, The Will, will be sighnin' off.


	4. Our Destiny

Red Dragon

Chapter 4: Our Destiny

By: L'il Will

"Now this is just beyond weird!" Jason gulped nervously.

"I'll say." piped in Kevin. "I would never of thought that a little device that size would be able to shoot a laser that brilliant, plus, it was white, oh, and we can't forget the fact that this little thing said the general would be okay!" Kevin pointed an accusing finger at the device.

"It wasn't a laser!" yelled the machine. "It's called heavens light. It smites the wicked and rewards the good."

"I thought that heaven represented peace, and you used it to kill someone!" argued Steve.

"He's not dead!"

"Look at him!" yelled Laura. "He's got no skin!"

"Let me finish!" the little device screeched.

"No! You'll probably just kill us in the end!" yelled Alex.

Then the little device couldn't take any more. It let out an extremely high pitched screech that sent the children to the ground holding their ears and yelling.

"Are you still ready to argue?!"

Everyone groaned as they picked themselves up from the ground.

"That's better. That beam is just called 'Heaven's Light'. It's not actually from Heaven. It also comes with amazing healing abilities. It only temporarily hurts people. He'll be fine in, oh, about a week."

"A week!" the whole group of kids yelled.

"Don't you think that's a little to long?!" yelled Arnold.

"Someone will defiantly notice he's missing!" added Jason. "and we can't take him back like this! We'll be blamed! We'll go to jail for the rest of lives! I'm too young to go to jail."

"You won't be going back anyways." the device interrupted. "and I suppose somebody will find him."

"What do mean 'We won't be going back'?!" spoke Charles.

"Well, you will go back in time, but that won't be for a while now. You kids are going to embark on a glorious adventure and save two worlds."

"Hold on!" yelled Alex. "You can't just come here and order us around! First off, you've got to let us talk about it." His voice got louder as he went on. "Second, you can't expect us to go with something that just killed our commanding officer! And, lastly, what really ticks me off is that I'm talking to a watch!"

"This isn't a watch, it's a digivice and you're not talking to it. You're talking to me, Gennai. I am speaking via walkie-talkie in the digivice. You each have one. This one belongs to Charles, and I understand that Laura has found hers as well."

"No. I don't think I have." she responded.

"Yes, you have. Each of your digivices are in a six by twelve by four box in each of your digging areas. So, if you don't mind, please continue your digging until you find your own digivice."

"Ohhh." everyone groaned.

The digivice started spinning rapidly in the air until it started to go a incredible speeds, and even created a small sonic boom. Finally, after everyone had backed off in fear of what it might do, it released several small beams of light. One beam landed in each digging circle. After a few seconds, the digivice retracted the beams of light and lowered itself into Charles' hand.

In each circle, there was a throbbing, red light that would grow brighter and lighter every few seconds, and would even make a sound like a heartbeat.

"If you dig towards the light," the digivice said. "you will each find your prize." 

Charles looked at the small piece of hardware in the palm of his hand. It was remarkably similar to a digital watch. It had the velcro strap for wrapping around your wrist and a sans serif D just below the electronical piece. The electronical piece was a small rectangle with a n isosolece triangle on the bottom. The screen took up most of the rectangular part except for two buttons over to the right and the triangular piece was filled entirely by one button.

Charles wrapped the little device around his left wrist and sat down in the general's chair. 

"Well, at least I'm done." he spoke while getting comfortable.

"Don't think so, you lazy bum." Gennai spoke back.

"But, I found my digivice. How do think you're talking to me, you old bum."

"You're going to help someone else find theirs."

"What!? That's not fair! Why should I work double shifts while they work half?!"

"Because I told you to, and if you want to survive this expedition, I suggest you listen to me."

"What?! Survive?! You said nothing about life of death situations! We won't do!" Charles huffed.

"If you don't do it, your world gets plunged into darkness and everyone dies, including you. If you don't do it, you will die and so does everyone else; if you do, you only might die and the world survives. Either way you'd be doomed, and you have a much better chance of surviving if you just do what I tell you."

"Fine." Charles grumbled and angrily grabbed a shovel.

"One more thing, kid."

"What now?"

"How did you know I was old."

"Your horse is a dead giveaway."

Gennai mumbled something inaudible through the microphone into the digivice and Charles laughed to himself as he walked over to the spot where Kevin was digging.

"Need any help?" Charles asked politely.

"Yes, please. This is taking way to long and I'm exhausted."

"Well, the fogey from the..."

"I can still hear you, you little rapscallion!"

"As I saying, the guy from the digivice said that when we finished, we had to help the others."

"So, this isn't a deed out of the goodness of your heart."

"Uh...well..."

"Ah, who cares?! As long as you're helping, that's good enough for me."

"Oh, good."

The team continued for about another ten minutes since they would help each other until they each had their own respective digivices and were now on their wrists.

"Why are stopped?!" yelled the voice that through each of the digivices and echoed throughout the forest.

"Not so loud!" screamed Jason. "I almost popped an eardrum!"

"Sorry." Gennai said through the digivices in a softer voice. "But why are you no longer digging?"

"Everyone's found their watch." Laura answered.

"What are you talking about? My homing device says that one of the devices is not being worn by a child."

"Well, there is that Amanda girl who didn't have to dig." spoke in Kevin. "She's back at the camp right now."

"Oh, no! Oh, no! This is bad! This is very bad! What are we going to do?!"

"Ahh!" the kids screamed as Gennai's voice radiated out of all their digivices and filled the forest.

"Sorry" Gennai apologized.

"Gees. What's the big deal?" asked Alex. "We'll just dig up the damn thing and take it back to her."

"It's not that simple. You see, there's a portal opening to the digital world in ten minutes."

"Digital world?" Charles said, confused.

"A universe parallel to yours. A place where creatures called digimon are created through digital modelling. No human can survive there unless they have a digivice like the ones you are wearing. It's a place almost inside of the computers all over the world, much like the internet. Since the digimon living there are simply computer code, they can have bugs in them. The ones with the bugs usually turn out evil. In the past, these digimon have found ways to tap into other digimons code and rewrite it using special mechanisms and make them evil, as well."

"Highly unlikely" said Kevin.

"Fine. Don't believe me. You'll learn well enough when we get to the digital world."

"Alright then. We'll see."

"Anyway, a portal between the two worlds will open in eight minutes now and closes just five minutes after that. If Amanda does not get that digivice on her wrist by the time the portal closes, she can't go."

"So she won't go. What's the big deal?" asked Steve.

"You don't understand. You each have your own digimon to protect you on your journey. She does too. If she isn't there when the rest of you turn up, her digimon will become confused and evolve, or digivolve as it is called in the digiworld. A digimon can digivolve either one of two ways. A stronger good digimon, or an even stronger evil digimon. Her digimon will turn to be the evil kind and go to Dracus' side. I tell you, that isn't what we need right now."

"Who's Dracus?"

"No time to explain now. We've only got seven minutes to find that digivice before the portal opens. So everybody dig, now!"

Everyone grabbed a shovel and began digging in the circle where Amanda would have been. They dug and dug until they uncovered the digivice. With all of them working together, it took almost no time at all. They took out the device and held it out to the one on his wrist.

"One minute to go. We'll all be transferred immediately as the portal opens. Hurry now, lay it on the ground."

Charles did as he was told.

"Let's just hope that my teleportation powers are up to speed."

"Teleportation is impossible." reasoned Kevin.

"Fine. I'm going to send it to the digiworld and back onto Amanda's wrist."

"Why don't you just send us to the digital world?" Rebecca asked.

"You're not inanimate. Now, point your digivices at the extra one."

The children did so.

Another beam of light came out of each digivices and landed on the one lying on the ground.

Ten seconds passed and the white light disappeared, and so did the digivice.

Else where, back at the camp, Amanda slept soundly in her bed. Suddenly, a small device appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to her wrist, not even disturbing her from her peaceful slumber.

Back at the dig site, the children stood and stared wondrously at the ground where the digivice had once sat.

"Five seconds, kids."

They snapped back into reality as the devices at their wrists spoke and Amanda suddenly awoke as the voice on hers said the same thing. She got up and stretched just at the same time a spiralling hole appeared behind her and sucked her inside, and the same thing happened to the eleven kids back at the dig site.

Hey, gang! L'il Will here. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Now that the themes have been presented, I'd like to say the I do not own digimon or the characters involved (except the ones that I have created).

Next time, we meet the digimon.

Until then, the Will, will be signin' off.


	5. Nice to Meet You

Red Dragon

Chapter 5: Nice to meet You

By: L'il Will

"Okay. This pretty freaky." Jason announced.

"We can figure that out on out own." Kevin sorely told him. "Gennai, where are we?"

"Welcome to the digital world, children. This place was created by scientists and computer programmers in the year 1987 and some of the programs dealing with the application were accidentally shocked when a fuel station was blown up from a suicide bomber in Tokyo in 2000. A series of underground pipes caused a chain reaction which caused the electric generator in the factory where the digimon project was held, quite simply, explode. This made a strong electric current run all over the building. The power of all the electricity running through the computers at once must have, somehow, caused the digital world and the digimon real. Making them actual living beings, like you kids."

"Makes sense enough." exclaimed Laura, putting her hands on her hips and taking a good look around. "You know, this place looks an awful lot like the Brazilian rainforest."

"Good eye. Every single thing in the digital world is directly linked to something in the real world. They are born at the same time, and they die at the same time of the same causes. They're just scattered in different places."

"Remarkable." said Kevin in awe. "I must admit, Gennai, at first I didn't believe you, but this place is really amazing."

"Where are these digitalmons you told us about?" asked Ashley.

"They're called digimon, and they're around here someplace, it's just a matter of looking in the right places. I don't really think we need to worry though, they'll probably be able to find us."

"You said we each get our own, right? I want to meet my monster!" Charles enthusiastically remarked.

"Yes, and quiet down. They shouldn't be far from here. Each of them should be within twenty metres of here. They'll come to their master if you just give them time."

"Master. I like the sound of that."

"Well, don't get used to it. Some of these creatures are very volatile and hate to be pushed around."

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" came a cry from behind the bushes as a little creature ran out jumped onto Ashley and possessively clung to her waist.

"Ahh." started Gennai. "This is Ashley's digimon companion, Forsamon. She may not be large but she sure can pack a wallop with her 'Magic moonbeam' attack."

Ashley looked down to the little nymph clinging to her waist. The creature was small, about two-and-a-half feet tall and looked very human-like except, of course, for the little fangs and the fairy wings sprouting from her back. She had long black hair hanging down her back and resting on her shoulders and a large crown atop her small head. Her entire body was covered in green tights except for her right shoulder and arm and, obviously, her face.

"I'm so happy I finally get to meet you, Ashley." Forsamon said nuzzling Ashley waist, digging her face deeper into Ashley's thigh.

"As I am finally glad to meet with you, Steven." came another voice from the bushes./

"Who's there?!" responded a startled Steve.

"It is I, Alestimon, your new best friend, Steven."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alestimon." interrupted Gennai. "A kind digimon with a pumpkin for a head. His 'Hallowe'en Havoc' can cause any demon out to make problems to run home, crying." 

"Pleased to meet you." the said while extending a leafy palm to Steve whom accepted it in a handshake.

Alestimon seemed quite civilized and dignified as for as digimon go. He was polite and courteous and even spoke in an English accent. He had a Jack-O-Lantern head and a cheaply made face which consisted of three simple triangles; one for each of the eyes, and a rather large one which was mean to be the mouth. The rest of his body was just made of a leafy flower stem that was almost flat. How he ever kept his big heavy head up on that skinny little body is beyond anyone that ever met him.

"Pleasure's all mine." Steve politely responded with a smile.

"Ha, ha, he, he!" came a giggle from up a nearby tree.

The entire group looked up to see a tiny little bear sliding down a vine.

"Hi, Kevin!" it said when it got down in a rather high and unusual voice.

"Um...hi." Kevin responded to the hyperactive little creature dancing around at his feet.

"Kevin." Gennai said. "This is your digimon. Say hello to Awenteamon."

"Awimawhat?"

"Ah-wen-tee-ah-mon. An interesting little creature with strong pin-like fur covering his entire body. His 'Sword Swipe' attack can cut through anything like a hot knife through butter."

"He, he. How come it took you so long to get here, Kevin? I've been waiting all my life."

The little bear-like creature danced merrily around Kevin's feet as Kevin himself could do nothing but stare at it. The little beast had a two-foot sword that he kept in a scabbard on his back His short and stumpy body was covered in spiky fur. The poor creature barely seemed to have a neck but he still seemed to be quite content which was told by the humungous smile that never seemed to leave the muzzle on his face. His short little arms held no more than three claws on either hand (if that's what you call them). You could ask anyone in the digiworld and they'll tell you that Awenteamon is one of the liveliest creatures ever seen.

Awenteamon giant smile finally changed into a gesture of confusion. 

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as Kevin gawked.

"He's just never seen a digimon before." Gennai answered. "I think he's rather shocked at the experience. Either that or he's petrified."

"Well, I know that my man Charles is no geek like that." came a voice from the bushes. "He's so fine!"

"Shut up, Fratakmon!" Awenteamon cried angrily, spinning his head around as a purple human-like creature appeared through the bushes. "Kevin is...he's more fine! He could beat up Charles any day." the little bear boasted.

"I really don't think..." Kevin started to object but was interrupted as Charles and Fratakmon met for the first time.

"Hey, Charles. 'Sup?"

"Um, not much. I've only been introduced to this really weird place and told I have to save the world if you could consider that anything." Charles sarcastically answered while looking around.

"Ah, Fratakmon." piped in Gennai. "The so-called 'cool' digimon. His hot-headed attitude and narcissian personality have gotten him many friends, not to mention many enemy's; but he always seems to be able to keep them at bay with his 'Purple Power Beam'."

Fratakmon leaned back and looked up at Charles with a grin on his face. For a humanoid digimon, he sure did look funny. The things entire body was a light purple-ish colour and his head looked like a radish. As you know, he's purple and his chin was somewhat pointy and he had several green sprouts coming out of the top of his head and sticking straight up in the air; kind of like hair. He wore no shirt since he liked to show off his muscles, but he did wear and dark pair of jeans. Thank goodness he didn't want to show off his...well, lets not go quite that far. He wore a belt to keep them up and he never seemed to take his hands out of his pockets or wipe that ice-melter smile off of his face.

__

"Huh?! Dost these fair eyes of mine tell me a 

despicable lie? That Jason Jones is

before me. For I have waiter almost my life."

"Ah, welcome!" Gennai shouted as yet another creature emerged from the bushes. "Children, I'd like you to meet Jason's digimon, Brynoximon."

__

"Is it a good day now, fair Gennai? It's 

been a time."

"Yes, it has. Everyone, Brynoximon is a mythological creature. He is what you would call a satyr. His innocent face and fluffy limbs may make him look harmless, but his 'Tell-Tale Stampede' make him very powerful."

Brynoximon made his way over to Jason and looked up at him with a look of awe in his face. His horns pointed back and tiny little fangs pointed down to a Vandyke beard on his chin. His body resembled that of a humans and the same was with his right arm which held a little version of the instrument the Pipes of Pan in his hand, but his left arm and both legs were that of a goat. Covered with dark brown fur and hoofs where his feet and hand were meant to be. His ears were pointed, like that of an elf, but what strikes most people as the main thing that makes him stick out like a sore thumb, is the fact that this little managed to only speak in Iambic Pentameter.

__

"Oh, how they stare and worry? Hah! What odd fools

these mortals be!"

"Um, alright. That was a little odd." Jason said, scratching the back of his neck.

__

"I'm just trying one last attempt at com-

munication. Being foolish humans

like you be, you never would know Shakespeare

when you heard it."

"But, Shakespeare was a human."

"Well, Jason, he does look just like Puck, but it's a little more like Pan in my eyes." said Kevin.

"Hiiiiiii..." came the high-pitched screech from the . The children all looked up in time to see a furry little creature falling down from the sky then land of Alex's shoulder. It scurried on his body until it finally took rest on the exact same shoulder on again. "Alex." it finished.

"Uh, hey there, little guy." Alex spoke.

"Whew." the little creature puffed. "I'mWidosimon."

"Alex." he responded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've known your name since I was a baby."

"Ahh." Gennai's voice echoed. "Widosimon. Children, this is Widosimon. In your world, he'd probably what's known as a lemur. He is very cute and very affectionate, but don't let that fool you. His 'Black and White Tail Whip' only means pain for whoever it's meant for."

The little creature purred as it rubbed itself against Alex's neck as a sign love. Alex had already grown on him. Widosimon's pointy ears poked Alex's skin as the oblong head moved up and down and back and forth. The large bushy tail was the same brown-ish black colour that the rest of his body was only it had white stripes along it. His belly was also white and the same was for the underside of his snout. He had skinny little front legs with small feet but big, thick hind legs with longer feet and each one of his feet had five retractable claws.

"Did you have to jump on me like that?" Alex questioned, rubbing his shoulder. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh." came a squeaky voice from the bushes, again. It sung it to a tune. "Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh."

Out lumbered a little goblin, with his forearms sticking out to the sides and then his elbows pointing down towards the ground, letting the rest of his arms fall downwards and each little hands held three huge, six-inch fingers.

"Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh."

His big eyes bulged and bugged out and his huge grin almost seemed to reach those humungous pointed ears of his that stuck out to the sides. His skinny little body was covered in green scales with the occasional brown or orange one, here or there.

"Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh."

The little creature situated itself in front of Arnold.

"Da-duh!" it shouted, spreading its arm out to reach almost four feet. "Akugamon!" it presented itself.

"Hello, there..." Gennai, yet again, interrupted. "Arnold, children, say hello to Akugamon. A feisty, little adventurous digimon. From his feet to his neck, he's is vicious; but from his shin to the very points of his ears, he is adorable. His attack is the 'Green Flash'."

"I'm guessing that I'm stuck with you." Arnold said, pointing to the little creature.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to be best friends."

"Not as good as me and Laura." came a squeaky voice crawled out of a hole in a nearby tree. "We're going to be the best friends in the whole digital world."

"Laura, meet your digimon companion, Tabermon. A rodent-type digimon with great speed and agility, not to mention excellent digging skills. Her attack is called the 'On-ground lightning."

"Nice to meet you, Laura." the little beast spoke.

"It's rather nice to meet you too."

Tabermon grinned and looked up at Laura with those huge eyes of hers. Her ears pointed backwards towards her long body which was covered in a light grey-ish coloured fur. Her tail did not resemble that of a rodents, actually. Instead of being pointed and long, it was squiggly and had a bushel of black on the end, more like that of a lions. The tiny bunch of pink at the end of her snout represented her nose, which was just above two small little fangs. Her legs were short and stuck close to her body, like a rodent. In fact, the only thing that was really different about her and a rodent, is that she was much bigger, and somehow, she managed to be about ten times cuter.

"Hey! Hello!" came an odd sounding cry from the bushes. "I stuck! Need help!"

"Oh, come here." cried Brittany, rushing towards the rather large bird, stuck in a thorn patch.

"Here you go." said Brittany as she unravelled a thorn vine wrapped around the odd creatures foot, which led up to a rather rough and bumpy, orange leg to the creatures body which was covered in bright yellow feathers.

"You Brit'ney?" the strange bird asked in a loud and raspy voice that came from an eight-inch beak on the front of its oval shaped head with a large orange crest at the back. 

Brittany nodded as the creature pecked at something on its large and long body. Its wings seemed almost useless, like they were there for: reasons unknown, like an ostrich or an emu.

"Me Sakiomon."

"Sakiomon, huh?" repeated Brittany.

Sakiomon nodded repeatedly with joy at the simple fact that Brittany recognized her name.

"Ah, yes. Sakiomon. The clumsy bird digimon. This creature can get injured in almost anything it sees, but her long legs allow her to be one of the fastest digimon in the digital world. She can run at speeds up to fifty miles per hour. Her 'Beak Drill' attack can chisel through almost anything.

"It's so nice to meet you." Brittany told the large bird in front of her.

Sakiomon just cocked her head and smiled.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" yelled a green creature as it ran out of the bushes and straight into Clarence's arms.

"Hey there, Clarence! How's it going?! It been quite some time, hasn't it?! So, nice to meet you?! Aren't you going to say something to your good pal, Prodemsimon?!"

"I would if you would let me get a word in." Clarence stated, trying not to fall over.

"Everyone, this is Prodemsimon. The green fire-breather. he is one of the only four fire-breathers left in the digiworld. His 'Pepper Breath' can burn his enemy's to the ground."

Well, this Prodemsimon is a very mythological creature. Out of the four fire-breathers left in the world. All the fire-breathers look exactly alike except for the fact that they are all different colours. They even have the same attack. Prodemsimon is the green fire-breather, Goshamon is the blue fire-breather, Aluckmon is the red fire-breather, and Agumon is the yellow fire-breather. Since all of the fire-breathers look alike, I don't feel that I have to go into great detail to describe them. After all, you should already know our good friend, Agumon.

"Hello." came a nervous cry from the bushes. "Anyone there?"

"It's the digidestined." replied Gennai.

"Well, is Rebecca with you?" asked a little fawn that slowly emerged from the bushes.

"I'm Rebecca." Rebecca answered.

"Bascmon." the little deer replied. 

"Well, are you going to come here or not?"

"Alright." Bascmon shyly said and slowly approached the others.

"Ah. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bascmon." Gennai cut in. "She is a very shy and gentle creature with a heart of gold, but her gentle nature won't prevent her from using her 'Hoof Stamp Earthquake' attack if her friends are ever in danger.

Bascmon looked up at Rebecca with her beady eyes that were right above the snout on her face. Her ears were large and were the same light brown colour that coated the rest of her head, while most of her body was a much darker brown with the occasional white spot on her back. Her legs were long and skinny and her underside was white. The neck that held her head up was long and thick while her head was just that much bigger. She was the perfect image of a deer you find in our world any day.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rebecca."

"Likewise."

"Ah-man-dah! Ah-man-dah!" a little creature yelled excitedly while hopping out of the bushes. Up and down the little ball of fuzz went as it cheerfully sung its song with a smile on its on its long furry snout. Its beady eyes were closed for the moment and it had its ears pointed back. The light brown fur that covered its body also made up its medium-sized fluffy tail. Its front legs were short and had five long claws sticking out the front. Its back legs the same only much bigger. It made an almost wavy motion as it jumped, gleefully singing its song.

"Everyone, this is Furcamon. She is a water-type digimon with much resemblance to your worlds see otter. She is partnered with Amanda and she...What the?! What?! Where's Amanda?!" called Gennai. "Her signal is not appearing on my tracking device! Is she with you?!" 

"Uh, oh!" Arnold gasped.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad!" Gennai panicked. "She wasn't in the same place when we came here, she must have landed somewhere else! Remember what I said about what could happen if a digimon's human partner wasn't around when the others showed up? Well..."

"Where's Amanda?" Furcamon crawled over to Brittany and looked at her with big, sad eyes.

"Um...I don't know." she responded, sounding pretty worried.

"She...she was supposed to be here. We're supposed to be best friends. So, where is she?" the little otter sat down and began t sniffle.

"Brittany looked around and saw the many sets of eyes staring back at her and the little creature at her feet. Even Sakiomon couldn't help but to stare at Furcamon with astonishment at the little crying mammal on the ground.

Brittany sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Why does it always have to be me?" she muttered. She knelt down and slowly petted Furcamon down her long, furry back. "You know what I think?" Brittany kindly asked.

"I don't know." Furcamon stubbornly shrugged

"I think that Amanda isn't very far from here, and it's just a matter of looking for her."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie."

"Can we go find her?"

"Yeah. We'd go find her anyway."

"I'm Furcamon."

"Brittany."

"Can I ask you something, Brittany?"

"Of course."

"Until we find Amanda, can I be with you?"

"I guess so. I'm always stuck being the responsible one anyway." she glared daggers at the group who backed off at the face staring at them. It wasn't that she didn't like Furcamon, it's just that she doesn't really like having all the responsibility dropped onto her shoulders.

"But, what 'bout me?" Sakiomon worriedly chirped.

"You're with me forever."

Although this made Sakiomon feel a little better, she still felt some jealousy towards Furcamon and had a large feeling of being left out.

"Alright then! Lets go find Amanda!"

Hey, everyone! I hope you liked this latest chapter of this exciting story that I am developing.

Next time, Amanda finds out a little about the digital world and what it's all about. 

Until that time comes, the Will, will be signin' off. 


	6. This Strange World

Red Dragon

Chapter Six: This Strange World

By: L'il Will

Amanda stumbled through the forest with terror and fear etched on her face. She wore no shoes so the sharp rocks and pointy sticks that lay and the ground would cut her delicate skin on the bottom of her foot and she would yelp anytime this happened.

This was all so new to her. She had grown up in the city. She wasn't used to the humid temperature or the strange plant life. In fact, the little animals that scurried around her feet seemed to be much larger than most creatures you would see in the big city. Also, it felt as if several sets of eyes were watching her whenever she moved or made a sound.

"Why, hello, down there!" a squeaky little voice called from above.

Amanda looked up to see little man sitting on a tree branch with his feet dangling over the side just a few feet above her head. A man so small, he could stand up in the palm of your hand. He would have been a handsome man, one worthy of the standards of most women if he had not been so darn small, and he was wearing those clothes. On his head, he wore an elf hat with a sleigh bell on the end. On his body, he had green clothes. A dark green vest with a light green long-sleeved shirt with thin, yellow stripes underneath. On his legs, he wore green tights; and on his feet, he wore pointy little shoes. But the one thing that made him look really odd, were those humungous pointed ears.

Amanda took one look at the little elf and she screamed. She screamed loud enough to make the deaf drop dead. She then turned tail and ran, but tripped before she could get anywhere.

"Now then, whacha scared fer, missy?" the little guy asked in an Irish accent. "I don't bite."

"Amanda didn't respond. She just lied in the dirt without moving and silently sobbed.

The little elf jumped down from the tree limb he was on. He fell down a good six feet, and, being as coordinated as he was, did a summersault in the air and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Oh, so now ya be cryin', eh? Well, you got nothing to be afraid of in me, lass. Names Browniemon. What's yers?"

"Amanda stopped her childish snivelling and looked at the in front of her face. "I'm...I'm Amanda." she managed to sputter out.

"Well, Amanda, I take from yer cowardly scream a bein' afraid of everything around ya, that this is yer first time in the digital world."

"Digital world?"

"Yes. Or the digiworld as some call it. It's the computer geeks utopia, it is, it is."

"I don't understand."

"This is the digital universe, lass. We were created by accident by your worlds computer programmers."

"Who's we?"

"Why the digimon, of course. Do they teach you nothing over where you come from. Ya see, there are many different species here. Browniemon is just one. Around here, we don't really have names, so we just call each other by our species."

"Isn't that confusing?"

"You be surprised. It's almost as if we just know when we're being called. Must have something to do with computers. Everything seems to."

"So, there are more of you, right?"

"Yes. Get up and I'll take ye there."

Amanda got up and brushed off her torn pyjamas. "You know, you're pretty nice Browniemon."

"Yes, I do. Tis the Brownie nature." Now then, can ya lift me up on yer shoulders?"

Amanda picked up the little, six-inch man and gently placed him on her right shoulder.

"Now then, ya see that really big oak over there?"

"Yeah."

"Go to it."

Amanda started weaving her way through the bushes towards the giant tree. "Browniemon." she started.

"Hmm-mm?" the little man responded while sitting down, crossing his legs, and pulling a tiny pipe out of the pocket in his vest.

"Whet do you mean by the 'Brownie nature'?"

"I say, lass!" he jumped up nearly choking.

"What?! What'd I do?!"

"Have ya never heard of the Brownie?"

"Well, there are the Brownies I eat, and I used to be part of that stupid girl scout group."

"No, no, no. Well, yes. The girl scout group was named after us, but that's still not it. I say, they really don't teach you anything in those schools of yours. The Brownie's are good-natured little characters. We delight in getting household chores done for other people. Have ya ever heard of 'The Shoemaker and The Elves'?"

"Yes."

"Well, them tweren't no elves. Them were Brownie's, they were. Them darned elves. They're always getting the credit for everything."

"Yes. Darn them." she humoured him. "Well, here we are."

"Oh, so soon." Browniemon looked up in surprise. "Oh, well. You do have nice, long legs."

"I guess that could be a compliment." Amanda sighed.

"Yes, it could be. Do ya suppose you could put me down, now?"

"Oh, sure." Amanda plucked the little man off of her shoulder and set him down ofn the ground. He bushed off his clothes and walked over to the tree. He rapped three times and a tiny little door, no bigger than nine inches tall, opened. Browniemon stepped inside.

Amanda couldn't see him as he went in, but she could hear him greet and be greeted by many other characters, probably more Browniemon. They all seemed to have the same voice.

The Browniemon she knew poked his head out of the doorway and looked up at Amanda. "I'd invite ya in" he said. "but...ya know, you're a bit too big. Just wait here for a little while and I'll be back out before you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanicconeosus.*" which probably meant he would go as fast as he could, but it might take a while.

So, Amanda waited, and waited, and waited until she couldn't take anymore. Eventually, you get tired of watching the leaves fall off of trees, plus she was getting cold.

She got up and was about to leave since the feeling of betrayal and the thought of being ditched were very strong, when Browniemon popped out of his hole with a grin on his face and a spring in his step.

"Where have you been?" Amanda impatiently asked. "I've been out here the past two hours, waiting for you!"

"Now, now, lass. that's no way to speak to me. I've been in there doing you a favour, I have." Browniemon responded.

Amanda lightened up. "You have?"

"Why, yes. I saw you were wearin' such silly and ripped up clothes that I decided to whip ya up some new attire."

"Really? That's very sweet of you." Amanda wanted to kiss the little man, but she was afraid of swallowing him.

However, Amanda's whole outlook on the situation changed drastically when she got one look at the piece that was custom made for her. 

"Oh...now, this...this is...uh...lovely." she flatly stated looked at the piece she wore. It was almost the same as the one Browniemon wore, only it had a green skirt that went down to her knees. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she thought. 'I look like the bloody pied piper!'

"I knew ya'd like it. All the maidens I know wear that there same outfit."

"I'm she they do." 'Well, I guess it is better than the pyjamas I was wearing. I guess."

"Tis true, it is. Now, I've got a question for ye."

"Go ahead."

"What's a nice girl like you doing alone in the digital world? It can be very dangerous around here at times, and you don't seem like the kind of brave person who would be exposing themselves to avoidable danger, if you don't mind me saying so."

"To tell you the truth, Browniemon, I don't know why I'm here. I was minding my own business, sleeping soundly in my bed and when I woke up, I was here. I'm just so confused."

"Ai. must be scary."

Amanda sadly nodded.

"I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'll got some of me friends and we'll come with ya to find some sort of way to get back to...uh...where are ya from?"

"Toronto. Some of my friends and I were sent to Buffalo, New York to go to some crappy disciplinary boot camp."

"So there are more of ye."

"Yes, but we're not all from the same place. There are two different countries. Some of us are from Canada, and the others are from the US. I don't know whether they're here or not, but I'm still worried."

"Now then, don't you worry, lass. I'll get ya back to yer world and if I ever see yer friends, I'll get them back, too, but first, I have to get some help. Wait right there."

Browniemon walked right back into his tree and in a minute or two, came right back out again with three more Browniemon at his sides.

"Boys" he said. "I'd like you to meet Amanda."

"Hello, there." they all cheerfully called.

"Hello." Amanda smiled.

"Amanda, I'd like you to meet the three biggest bumbling odd balls our colony has ever seen."

As the word 'colony' was said, Amanda let out a great sigh of relief as she realised that these three men did not live together. Wink, wink.

"So, you guys are real pals, right? Hang around together a lot?" Amanda asked, trying to make conversation as the four traveled down the dirt path.

"Yes. We is." one of them answered. "You can't be separating us. Not no way. Not no how."

"Then how come the one I met was all alone. I'm really sorry, I can't tell you apart."

"You can't be askin' us. Ask 'im."

"Well, you see. You boys are getting a little too rowdy fer my likin'."

Amanda smiled gleefully as she realised that she had met the responsible and intelligent one.

"What are you talking about?! We all have almost the same personality!"

The smile that Amanda proudly wore, she quickly ripped off of her face and replaced it with a concerned and shocked look as she realised that she might have started a fight among friends.

"Then how come I only found friends in you three?"

"I said 'ALMOST the same personality'!"

"And I said 'a LITTLE too rowdy fer my likin''!"

"All right!" Amanda shouted. "Stop fighting, right this instant! I absolutely despise fighting and arguments! If you want to carry on this stupid bout, do it when I leave, but until then, please try to keep the fighting to a minimum."

The all stood stalk still, staring at her when one of them finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, missy."

"Yeah." another piped in. "We didn't know we's was upsettin' ya."

"It's okay. Just please, please, don't do it anymore, alright?"

"You got it." they all simultaneously said, smiling.

"Thank you." Amanda sighed.

All five characters continued down the beaten path until they came across a large sign in front of a humungous dirt field and then a big mountain range. The sign read 'Now entering the realm of the High Lord Dracus. Under new law, this area is off limits.'

"Who's the 'High Lord Dracus'?" Amanda queried.

"Beats me." one of the Browniemon shrugged. 

"We don't really get out much." another added.

"But one things for sure..." the third said.

"Death comes to all that enter this land." not the fourth and last Browniemon said, but a new voice. A deep and baritone voice that came from behind them.

They all whirled around and screamed.

* Yes, I know. It may sound odd, but this is a real word. I don't know what it means and I'm not sure if anyone does, but it's the longest word in the world, and I thought that everyone should know that. I must educate the world!

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter of 'Red Dragon', which is mine. The idea of digimon isn't though. It belongs to a bunch of people in Japan.

Next time, our children discover what they must accomplish and how they must do it as they some face to face with their first enemy, and their real enemy.

Until that time, the Will, will be signin' off. And don't forget to review.


	7. These Beasts that Rise Before Us

Red Dragon

Chapter 7: These Beasts That Rise Before Us

By: L'il Will

"Oh, God!" Amanda shouted as she and the four Browniemon spun around to find themselves to be face to face with three sets of burning eyes looking back at them.

The beast at the ones before him. Saliva dripped from all three of his mouths which were all pulled back to reveal many sets of razor sharp fangs.

A dog. A three-headed Doberman to be precise. That was the creature that had Amanda her newfound friends huddled together against a tree, shaking with terror. I don't mean to make it seem as if this dog was nothing. For if you saw a five-foot tall creature on all fours, snarling and growling and foaming from the mouth, you'd be terrified too. Just imagine its size from its nose to the tip of its tail. The entire creature was entirely black, all except for those three pairs of shining, blood red eyes that seemed to suck the courage out of any brave warrior that ever came across it.

"What is that thing?" Amanda quivered.

"Looks like Cerbermon." one of the Browniemon answered in a shaky voice.

"Cerbermon?"

"A demon digimon of the worst kind. The three-headed dog whom guards Hades in a Champion digimon form. He tears people apart or worse, uses his 'Triple Maul' attack"

For a while, it was pretty much just a very long face-off. The group of five just quivered and cowered while the other group of three snarled and drooled.

"What should we do?" Amanda quietly asked.

"We should slowly back away." one of the Browniemon responded.

"I agree, but Cerbermon is an excellent guard dog, he won't just let us get away." another said.

"Well, I think we should attack him." a third interjected. "It's four rookies and a human against one measly champion."

"Four weak rookies and a child who doesn't know what she's doing against a really strong three-headed champion with a mean bite!" the last spoke. "We were meant for working and helping others, not for fighting!"

"What are you talking about? Champion? Rookie?" Amanda asked.

"There are stages in a digimons life cycle or evolution. It goes: Digiegg, to baby, to In-Training, to Rookie, to Champion, to Ultimate, and finally, to Mega, and in extremely rare cases, some digimon have been known to get to a super level known as Perfection, but the Perfection stage has only been recorded twice. Each stage is stronger than the last."

"Exactly my point." a Browniemon whom we shall now know as number answered. "He is stronger than us but only by one level. We can take him."

"No, we should run." the one we know as number three interrupted.

"I disagree." number four (you get the idea) said. He might go away if we wait."

Before long, the Browniemon were arguing and fighting.

The giant hound barked and snarled all three of its head a few times and the arguing quartet quickly shut up and continued to huddle together to keep away from the beast.

Three more minutes passed by and they just held onto each other in hopes that Cerbermon would just go away, and at one point, it almost looked like it would happen. Cerbermon let the snarl on his face fall and his eyelids went back from an evil glare to just plain staring. The group let out a heavy sigh of relief as Cerbermon looked at them, but soon, he eyes went back to an evil glare and he pulled his mouths back to a wicked grin.

"Triple Maul!" Cerbermon yelled as he lunged at the group. 

Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of the way, just as the hellhound ran into and knocked down the sign she was huddling against.

Luckily for them, the Browniemon were small enough that Cerbermon just jumped right over them as they cowered.

"Run!" Amanda yelled as she started to sprint away.

The Browniemon looked up and started to go as fast as they could (which was surprisingly quick for their size) as Cerbermon tried turning and catching up as he slid across the dirty ground.

The very fast hellhound was hot on their heels. Barking and snapping at them as they tried to get away.

Cerbermon stopped suddenly and lifted his three heads up and sniffed the air. Amanda and her newfound friends kept running until Amanda ran into something and fell to the ground, Browniemon at her side.

"Hail Storm!" a small and feminine voice yelled from the other side of the bushes.

All of the sudden, water began swirling above Cerbermon's head. Giant ice pellets started falling all around him one by one as he jumped and dodged every possible ice ball as the fell to the ground.

"Amanda!" came the squeaky voice from not far away. "I'm so glad I found you! I've waited almost all of forever!"

Out of nowhere, a tiny little otter jumped onto Amanda's stomach as she layed on the ground. It cocked its head and sniffed Amanda as she froze still in fear.

"It is you!" the little creature jumped up and down with glee. "I'm Furcamon1" it stated.

"You're a digimon, aren't you?" Amanda queried once she calmed down.

"Not only that, I'm your partner digimon!" 

"Partner digimon?" 

"I get to protect you and help you and we're going to be the absolute best of best friends that best friends can be!"

"It's true." a familiar voice said as a figure on the ground in front of Amanda stood up. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since we got here."

"Brittany!" Amanda shot up from her laying position and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "You've got to help me! They're everywhere and they're after me!"

"I don't think you have to worry." Brittany said as twenty-one more shadowy figures emerged from the darkness. All the way from Charles to Clarence, every one of her new friends from the camp was there, and beside each of them, they had a strange creature, each one more odd than the last.

"This assault will not soon be forgiven."

Everyone whirled around to see Cerbermon standing there. His voice echoed as all three of his heads spoke in unison. His short, black, Doberman fur was moist and wet.

"Who was it?! Who was it that attacked me?!"

"I did." Furcamon stepped forward. "I am the one whose attack is Hail Storm."

"Then you shall be the first to die!"

Cerbermon lunged towards Furcamon who gasped and curled into a ball with fear.

Cerbermon's glistening fur blew through the wind and all six ears curled back, menacingly. His rows of fangs shone a bright white as the sunlight struck them.

"Magical Moon Beams!" Forsamon cried. She flapped her large wings and rose into the air. Every second or two, a small ball of white light would fly out of her wings.

The first hit Cerbermon square in his centre head, bringing him hard to the ground with a yelp.

He quickly picked himself up and shook it off as other balls flew down all around. He snarled at the fairy and barked and, in return, Forsamon turned to fly away.

"Triple Maul!" Cerbermon yelled at Forsamon, viciously.

"Purple Power Beam!" Fratakmon shot a large strand of purple light from his hands.

"Black and White Tail Whip!" Widosimon flung his tail through the air, which released black and white rings at the enemy.

"Green Flash!" a green burst of energy quickly shot out of Akugamon and went straight for Cerbermon at incredible speeds.

"Pepper Breath!" Prodemsimon shot a small ball of fir out of his mouth.

"Hallowe'en Havoc!" A red light shone in Alestimon's pumpkin head, and after a bright flash, the light flew out of his eyes and mouth.

All the attacks hit Cerbermon at once in the side, bringing him to the ground. He stumbled to get up in pain, but still managed.

"I'll kill you all!" he screamed and ran at them.

"Tell- Tale Stampede!" Brynoximon ran at Cerbermon and jumped, hitting Cerbermon in the side with his feet and pushing himself backward to flip around and land on his feet.

"On-Ground Lightning!" Tabermon ran at Cerbermon with such speed, she became a blur until she stopped after ramming into him, sending him back four feet.

Cerbermon limped and got up, still snarling and growling.

"You're all going to die at my hand!" he screamed in rage.

"Hoof Stamp Earthquake!" Bascmon yelled as she stomped on the ground, causing Cerbermon to lose balance and fall flat on his faces.

"Beak Drill!" Sakiomon lunged at Cerbermon, digging her dull beak into his side, winding him and making him bleed a little bit.

Still, Cerbermon picked himself up and started running. "I'm not done yet!" he screamed.

"Sword Swipe!" Awenteamon brought his sword to a tree trunk, cutting it off from the base. The tree toppled over and landed directly on top of Cerbermon's back.

Finally Cerbermon layed down. His eyes all closed. His tongues hung out. His head dropped to the ground as he slowly died.

They all stood and looked at the beast and when they realised that the monster was finally dead, they cheered merrily. High-fives were dispended and all was merry.

All of the sudden, Cerbermon disappeared and in his place, several sparkling particles flew into the air.

All the children watched as this happened. Everything in this world was so confusing to them and they were unaware of what was happening.

"What's going on?" Rebecca quietly murmured.

The digimon turned to look at them. They also had confused looks on their faces, but for different reasons. They couldn't figure out why the children were confused.

"What's with you guys?" Bascmon asked.

"Yeah, his data's only going to the primary village." Prodemsimon added.

"Tis true. He'll be reincarnated, hopefully with a better attitude. It happens to all digimon when they die, it does." Browniemon number one finished.

"Ohhh..." everyone chorused.

"Say, Amanda." Jason started. "Who are your friends there?"

"Alright. Guys, these are the Browniemon. They helped me find my way through the forest and they made me...uh...these clothes."

"I could tell they weren't part of your original wardrobe." Laura giggled.

"Har, har." Amanda flatly stated. "Browniemon, these are my friends. I don't know why they have digimon following them or why there's one following me for that matter, but I guess there's a reason."

"There is." Gennai interrupted.

"Ah!" Amanda yelped.

"Calm down." Steve reasoned. "It's only Gennai."

"Who's Gennai?"

"Sort of a guide."

"Sit down child." Gennai said. "I'll tell you what you're doing here." and so, the next half-hour was spent retelling the digimon story.

"That's a rather odd story." Amanda mentioned when it was finished.

"I say, I never knew a word of before." Browniemon four said.

"Nor did I." number two added.

"And who are these digimon, over here?" Amanda asked.

"Okay, Amanda. I'd like you to meet Akugamon, Prodemsimon, Tabermon, Brynoximon, Sakiomon, Fratakmon, Awenteamon, Forsamon, Alestimon, Bascmon and Widosimon. I believe that's everyone."

"You missed me." a loud and evil, not to mention cocky sounding voice rang above the treetops as a dark shadow fell over the forest.

"Dracus!" Gennai sneered as Digidestined and digimon alike whipped their heads around to find themselves staring into a huge set of teeth.

Well, that's it for chapter seven, tune in next time when we meet out enemy and find out how the digital world was created.

I don't own digimon or any thing related.

So, until next time, the Will, will be signin' off.


	8. Dracus

Red Dragon

Chapter 8: The High Lord Dracus

By: L'il Will

"Dracus!" sneered Gennai as the chosen children quickly turned their heads to find themselves staring into a giant set of grinning fangs.

The giant dragon bent down and stared at the horrified faces before him. "What did you expect me to be, one of those?" he smirked, pointing to the Browniemon who huddled in fear of the giant red beast. Fifty feet tall he was. His head alone was big enough to fit every one of the twelve children and twelve digimon inside without a cramp, and his mouth was big enough to swallow a horse whole. He had tonnes of those glittering, white fangs. Some were bigger than others. The larger teeth could be up to three feet long. Right on the top of his head was a giant crown, made of solid bone and slightly bent backwards. You might say it looked similar to the one of your worlds ancient Triceratops would have. Horns of bone would sprout from the crown and the skin would spread around and stretch from each horn. Some were one foot, some were six. His large muzzle came right after those burning yellow eyes of his and bared a nostril on either side and his fangs would poke down from it. His giant neck in itself had to be a story and it had small spikes poking out of the skin and coming out of the spine. Those very spikes ran all the way down his back, getting larger as they went up on the curve of his back and got smaller as they ran down his thirty-foot tail. His body was large and round and bared large, muscular arms at the front with human-like hands, only with large nails extending from each digit. His back legs weren't that different. Only thing is that instead of elbows pointing to his tail, he had knees pointing to his head, so the elbows and knees would point towards each other. Giant, leathery wings sprouted from his back and were tucked at his sides. You could easily see the bones running though the wings and the skin that stretched and hooked onto each bone, but the point of each bone would stick out of the end in a threatening point. And what made them even more threatening, is that there would be hole or a tear in the skin, proving he had been in a few battles, and since he was here, he had obviously won. His entire body was covered in a reddish, maroon coloured skin. He could easily stand on his hind legs so he could get full use of his arms, even though he preferred to walk on all fours.

"Who, the hell, are you?!" Arnold yelled at the sudden intrusion of the obvious enemy.

"Ah. Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Dracus. Lord, King, Emperor, All Mighty, Your Highness, you can call me whatever you like."

"What about loser, or maybe asshole?!" shouted Fratakmon. "We digimon have lived here all our lives, and suddenly, out of the blue, you show up and claim our whole world belongs to you! What makes you so great?!"

"One simple reason, you rude, little hag-seed." Dracus replied calmly, but with anger in his voice. He picked up the entire pile of four Browniemon and placed the quivering bunch in his right hand. "Power." he finally hissed, clenching his hand. The digidestined turned away and heard several moans and screams of pain and the cracking of bones. Blood dripped from between Dracus' rough, scaly fingers as he opened to reveal several sparkling stars that flew upwards toward the sky.

"You...you monster!" Amanda screamed, fighting back tears.

"Well, I had to prove my point somehow." the beast said as he shook his hand in an attempt to get some of the Browniemon blood off.

"Gennai, how come his name doesn't end in 'mon' like the other digimon's?" asked Kevin. "Is he a digimon at all?"

"Well..." Gennai started but was cut off by the giant beast before the crowd.

"I've got this one, old man. No, actually, I'm not a digimon. I'm better than that. I am a real dragon. I'm sure you've all heard about your world's mythology in your worthless schools. Well, what they never knew, is that most of it is true. The beasts of lore are quite real. Basilisks, centaurs, phoenixes, dragons. They're just all extinct. I am the last dragon. Century's ago, I guarded a cave in what you know today as Scotland. I would sit there morning, noon and night, doing nothing but guarding a horde of treasure I had stolen from a thousand kings of a thousand castles."

"Great! Not only a murderer, but a thief too!" yelled Forsamon.

"I'll choose to ignore that." Dracus snarled. "My worthless cousin, Acalos, was ordered by the king of all dragons to guard the jewel of Resnefres. This sacred gem would destroy all dragons if it ever came into contact with sunlight. To prevent this from happening, Acalos cut open his tail and hid the jewel in his muscles. Now I must tell you, Acalos was one of the largest dragons in the world, so would make a mighty fine trophy if ever destroyed, so many of the brave and stupid were after him. Finally, after centuries of waiting, a knight dressed entirely in black armour and the red robes of the empire, came to Acalos' cave and slaughtered him. Acalos was too large to be carried anywhere, so the knight cut Acalos up into many smaller pieces and took him back to his castle, one piece at a time. When he finally took the piece containing the Resnefres jewel, the sunlight struck it, which caused a giant explosion. Every dragon around the globe turned to stone, and everyone turned into something different. I was lucky enough to become pure silicon. After almost a millennium, someone finally discovered the great silicon mine that was myself, and, after much mining and digging, I was shipped off to your Japan. I was made into several 'modern' conveniences, but mostly computers. Well, a few years back, when this digital cesspool was modeled, I played a very large role in its creation. I was part of the mainframe computer in the organization that programmed the digimon project. When that explosion went off in the electrical generator, a great surge of electricity went piercing through my body at great speed. The power was great enough to reawaken me, but unfortunately, the speed the electricity was going at was too fast, and some of my energy, my body and soul, was dragged out of me and it ran through the computers in the building and that created the digital world and the digimon a reality. However, since I was not complete, and some of my soul had been stolen to create this accursed world, I have been in hiding for the past fifteen years, building up my strength and creating a army an army of demon warriors, not that I need them. After all, I am immortal."

"How could someone like you get followers?!" yelled Furcamon.

"It's quite elementary. Quite simply...hmm...how to put it." Dracus stopped and eyed the chosen children carefully, rubbing his snout like a chin in a thinking position. He then slowly brought his right hand down until it was just a few feet away from the forest floor, and stuck out his index finger. He swiftly brought the immensely sharp nail at the end of his finger to the base of the tree trunk in one quick motion. The tree popped up and landed back on the trunk with a 'Bang!', before creaking and falling over onto the lush ground. "Well, you get the idea."

"So you threatened them?!" Amanda said through tear stricken eyes.

"Wow, the rumours are true. You are a quick bunch."

"You know what other rumours are true?! The ones about you being a fag!" Fratakmon screamed.

"Takes one to know one. You are all partially designed by my personal soul. If it wasn't for me, you still be little bits of metal with numbers punched on top! I created you, know show me some respect, you little bitch!" Dracus' voice suddenly rose to a threatening level as he started screaming in rage. He let out a ferocious roar and brought both of his hands down to the ground, which made a loud thump and made all the digidestined and digimon fall to the ground. Fire spewed out of his mouth and nose like it was his way of vomiting. He shook his head violently in fury as he stomped on the ground.

The digidestined and their ducked and crouched on the ground and held their ears as the giant beast's tantrum continued.

It wasn't long before the fire the poured out of Dracus' mouth caught some trees. The lush, green leaves on the wooden branches burned and the wood cracked and popped as embers flew to the ground. Smoke filled the forest and many of the digimon nearby fled in terror.

Suddenly, Dracus stopped. He brought his head down to the ground and looked at the terrified bunch huddled together and quivering.

"You shall pay dearly for your insubordination."

Everyone looked up at the beast as he quickly brought his index finger out, much in the fashion that he did when he mutilated that tree. Everyone quivered as they at the lumbering giant before them with his razor sharp claws, fire breath and immortality. They each awaited the moment he would cut each of them up like sushi, but it never came. Instead, Dracus quickly reared himself on his hind legs and dug that sharp claw into the skin of his tail. He smiled through the pain and gritted his teeth as he looked down at the cut, which drew blood from all sides of his tail and trickled down to the ground. He slid the long nail seven feet through the scaly skin and brought his dirty, bloody nail out of the extremely deep cut.

He faced the cowering group again with an evil smile on his face. One by one, he picked up the digimon with the horribly bloody hand. Furcamon first, then Fratakmon, and continuing down the line until he finally reached Alestimon. He held the struggling creatures in his fist, being careful no to crush them like he had the Browniemon.

He turned to his mortally wounded tail again. He took his free hand and shoved his index and middle fingers into the cut so they in as far in as they could get.

Dracus was in a deep amount of pain and his face showed it. It was twisted and wrinkled. He finally let a ferocious roar as he spread his two fingers apart, making the wounded a hole, instead of just a sliver.

He took the palm, which held the digidestined digimon and dropped them inside the hole in his tail. The digimon all screamed as they fell into the pit.

The chosen children could only stare in horror as Dracus carefully did this. He could have held them in his hand, but he had to go and do that.

Dracus wrapped his hand around hands around the large wound, changing from a hole into a slit as he tightened his grasp.

"Alex, help!" Widosimon vainly called, but the sound never reached out of Dracus' skin.

All the digimon continued to yell and scream as Dracus evilly grinned and no one could hear the muffled shrieks. He flapped his mighty wings and slowly jerked upward into the air, getting higher with each beat of his mighty wings.

The children all ran towards the spot where Dracus once stood, waving their arms and the names of their newly acquainted friends.

"Goodbye, young ones." Dracus said after he turned to face the children. "How well do you think you'll do against me and my armies by yourself? Oh, and good luck getting out of the fire." he laughed before north and flying towards the mountains ahead.

"Gennai!" Laura said through coughs as the black smoke surrounded the group, cutting off the air. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Children, I have an idea! You've still got my transportation abilities in your digivices. Press the large buttons at the bottom!"

"The triangle one?" Clarance asked.

"Yes! It will take you back to the real world. Press it, now!"

Every group member pressed the large button while fighting back tears caused by the black smoke rising up from the fire. A large, spiralling hole appeared behind each child and, one by one, they would be sucked into the swirling pit behind them.

That's all for this fantabulous chapter of our epic story. I don't own the idea of digimon, but many of the characters you read about in this story were created by me.

Hey, did you like this story so far, or did you hate it! I really think you should write a review to tell me. Maybe I'll be able to change something if you ask real nice.

Until next time when the kids meet some new friends that can really help them in " New Meets Old', the Will, will be signin' off


	9. New Meets Old

Red Dragon

Chapter Nine: New Meets Old

By: L'il Will

"Gennai, where are we? This isn't the boot camp."

"I'm well aware of that, child. Everyone, I'd like to welcome you to Tokyo, Japan."

"What?!" everyone shrieked.

"You can't be serious!" Jason yelled. "If my mom finds out I came here, she'll kill me!"

"Hah! Consider yourself lucky." Amanda interrupted. "My mom would just complain for weeks about how she didn't get to come."

"What are we doing here, anywhere?" Arnold asked. "You did bring us here for a reason, didn't you?"

"You need to be here if you want to get proper instructions on survival in the digital world. That and you'll need digimon, since yours were kidnapped. Well, these trained digimon who fight the forces of evil don't exactly grow on trees. If you want new ones, you'll need to come here to get them."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You wouldn't. There are only twelve other digimon who are digidestined compatible and they all live in this city. Not only that, but those twelve creatures are the only ones that live in the real world. Let me see...twelve digimon and...hmm...oh, twelve of you! What a lucky coincidence."

"So how do we get at these special digimon?" Ashley asked.

"Simple. Find a pay phone."

"Why?"

"Look, if you want to survive through this ordeal, I suggest that you just do as I say and don't question me."

The digidestined looked around the area but found no pay phone. They all walked around for half-an-hour until they finally found one on the side of a big office building.

"Gees, it's about time." Kevin spoke as the group tiredly trudged over to the phone. "I find one problem with this plan of yours, Gennai."

"Really? And what's that?"

"We have no money, and even if we did, it wouldn't be yen."

"We'll call collect. Kevin, I'd like you to step into the booth."

Kevin did so, and after receiving instructions from the watch on his wrist, pushed the zero at the bottom of the number pad..

"Hello. Operator speaking." a feminine voice answered at the other end.

"Hello, I'd like to make a collect call to 593-6892-9286."

"Okay, sir. May I have your name please!"

"Gennai."

A buzzing sound rang on the other end of the line and after three rings, a click sounded a voice could be heard as it mumbled: "Hello. Izzy Izumi speaking."

"Hello, sir." the operator spoke. "Would you except a collect call from a Mr. Gennai?"

"Oh, uh yeah." the man at the other end suddenly jumped.

"Thank you." the operator spoke one more time and then hung up.

"Gennai! What are you calling for?! Is something wrong?!"

"Actually, this isn't Gennai speaking. My name is Kevin Irons."

"What?! Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Hold on. Don't be so hasty! This is very important."

"All right, kid. I'm listening."

"It's about the digimon."

"Whoa! What's wrong?!" the man on the other yelled, causing Kevin to pull the phone away from his ear so as to not get the loud noise.

"If you stop yelling I could tell you." Kevin said right after he put piece back up to the side of his head.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Now what is it? I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Okay, the thing is..."

"Hold it!" a loud screech interrupted Kevin in the phone booth. The device on his wrist started shaking rapidly and began to glow as the temperature it emitted became burning hot. 

"Aww..." Kevin moaned before ripping the digivice off and throwing it on the ground before the burning hot device gave him a third-degree burn. "Could you hold on a second?" he put his hand to the mouthpiece and started screaming at the device on the ground. "What is wrong with you?! You burnt me!"

"Don't blame me! You're the one who's going to blab this whole operation over the phone! Anyone could be listening! There could be a third person listening on the other end, or the phone could be tapped!"

"Who's going to tap the phone?! I mean, really!"

"I thought I told that we're not up against just anyone here! Dracus is not only intelligent, but he has been in the digital world since its creation! He has seen the originals and knows everything about them. He will take every precaution to make sure you don't succeed!"

"Alright, but what so I do then?"

"First, put the digivice back on your wrist and then tell him to set a meeting."

"Okay." Kevin picked the digivice and wrapped it around his wrist and placed the phone back to his ear. "Alright, I'm back."

"Good. This is a collect call kid. Remember that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what's going on, but I can if you call a meeting right now!"

"If you can't tell me why I have to call this meeting, why should I believe what you're saying?"

"Hold on a sec." Kevin sighed. "He doesn't believe." he told Gennai.

"Put me on."

"That presents certain complications. You're a watch!"

"Just put the DIGIVICE up to the mouthpiece."

Kevin did so and the conversation started by taking a turn for the worse.

"Koushiro Izumi! Where do you get the gall to think anyone would pull a prank using a topic as important as this one?!"

More like a crash and burn.

A short moment of silence went as Koushiro spoke.

"Yeah, I know you don't recognize the name, but how many people do you think even know about the digimon?! Oh, dear lord! You better not have told anyone anything!"

Silence befell again.

"Yeah, you better not have!"

Silence

"I don't care! Just call the meeting right now!"

Once more, silence.

"I think the park would be good. The usual place. Good Day!"

Kevin hung up the phone and began speaking to Gennai. "Do you really think it was necessary to yell at him like that?"

"Well if he won't listen to you, then he'll have to listen to me. You just have to be tough with these kids."

"Kids?! That man sounded older than thirty!"

"Well, if I treat kids harder than I treat adults, and he was thirty, you'd better do I say. Oh, we had better get to the park. We don't want to be late."

So, rather than contradict Gennai and take him up on his threat, the kids walked and walked and, as a change of pace, sat down and complained about how much they hade walked.

Within another half-hour, they had reached a large park. One with lush, green grass and trees that seemed to reach into forever and a rather large jungle gym for children to play on, stationed in the middle of it all.

Everyone sat under a great oak tree in a circle and discussed recent events, the ones affecting them. 'Why is Dracus doing this?' 'Am I Dreaming?' 'Why me?' Just a bunch of complaints an the digimon and Dracus really.

"Sheesh, I don't understand." Gennai spoke. "They should have been here by now. What in the digiearth could be taking them so long?!"

"Them?" Kevin spoke. "I only talked to Koushiro."

"One?! Ha, ha, ha!" Gennai laughed. "Don't make me laugh. You think that I would entrust one human into caring for and training twelve digital monsters?! You've got to be kidding me! There are twelve humans, so one digimon per human. Oh and they each have kids, so give a holler if you see them."

"Well," Rebecca spoke. "there is a bunch of people over there with kids running around them. There's one, two, three...uh...twelve of them."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get over there! Introduce yourselves. This is important."

The children all got up and walked over to the other oak tree where the others were situated and talking. Twelve children played games on the jungle gym and one woman had a baby in her arms. Yes, this had to be them.

"Hello." Kevin introduced. "Koushiro. Koushiro Izumi."

"Over here." a red haired man put up his hand. "And please, call me Izzy."

"Hi. I'm Kevin. I called you earlier." Kevin said as he walked over to the man and they exchanged a handshake.

"Hello, there, Kevin."

"I told you, Izzy, but you didn't want to believe." Gennai spoke up from the blinking device on Kevin wrist.

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait a minute!" a tall, brown haired man cut in. "Where is the old fogey?"

"I'm not here. I'm back in the digital world. Talking to you via digivice. Everyone, I'd like you to meet the original digidestined. This is Izzy Izumi, Matt Ishida and his wife, Sora, Davis Motamiya, Cody Hida, Joe Kido and his wife Mimi, TK Takashi and his wife Kari, Tai Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji and finally, Ken's wife Yolei." Each person waved as their name was said. "They are the original digidestined."

"Hello." all the originals called in unison.

"Guys, this is Kevin Irons, Arnold Soucie, Brittany Hartman, Alex Lloyd, Clarence Jay, Jason Jones, Amanda Frewer, Steve Bennett, Rebecca Price, Charles Curry, Ashley Drummond, and Laura MacNielle. They are the new digidestined, they are going to save the world and they are all juvenile offenders!"

All the new kids slapped their foreheads in frustration and groaned while the adults either smiled confusingly or just stared on in silence.

"Hey, that guy fell down the stairs by accident. I didn't even know him." Steve yelled.

"Yeah, the same thing happened with me." repeated Rebecca.

"Anyway," Gennai restarted. "We've had a little incident in the digital world."

"And you need us back, don't you?!" Davis enthusiastically jumped to his feet. "Man, I knew it wasn't over! You just say the word and I'm there! Veemon is going to be so excited."

"Hold on a minute! You're jumping to conclusions! We don't exactly need you back, but we do need your help desperately."

"Well, what is? You name it. We're always ready to pitch in when it involves the digital world." Ken said.

"Yeah!" Yolei joined in. "What do you need?"

"This is a little difficult to ask...but. we need...your digimon."

"OUR WHAT?!!" the whole group jumped in surprise.

"You can't be serious!" Tai yelled.

"Gomamon really never did warm up to people that quickly." Joe added.

"Guys, this is serious!" Sora interrupted the squabble. "The digital world is in danger. We have to do whatever we can!" 

"I really don't think it's up to us though." Kari said

"If the universe is destroyed, we won't have them anyway, or anyone else for that matter!"

The group of adults tapered off into apologies.

"That's better. Gennai, please continue."

"Thank you, Sora. Gees, the only sensible one. The digital world is under attack by a new enemy. His name,...is Dracus."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold the phone!" Matt interrupted. "Why were we not informed about this sooner. And what's with the name? Isn't he a digimon?"

"As a matter of fact, he is not. He is a seventy-foot tall dragon. He was turned to silicon centuries ago and was made into computers a few decades ago. He was awakened by the same shock that created the digital world and has been in hiding for the past twenty years, regaining his strength, and now, he's here. Oh, and did I mention that he's immortal."

"Whoa, immortal. That can't be good."

"I did, however, find one flaw with the story he presented to us. He claimed that all dragons are immortal, but he also said that his cousin was killed by a knight in Scotland. Therefore, there must be a way to defeat him."

"There's still one thing I don't understand." TK said. "Why don't you have digimon of your own?"

"Well...we do." Steve said. "They were...uh...well...Dracus kidnapped them."

Once again, the older group jumped in surprise.

"Now hold on!" Gennai yelled. "These kids can do it! I know they can! If they couldn't, I never would have chose them to take on such an important mission! And it's not as if they won't have any help. You guys are going with them, aren't you?"

This time the older group got a smiled with a twinkle in their eye while the younger group groaned.

"Yes! We're going back!" Davis excitedly yelled as he pumped his fist up and down in the air.

"Come on, Gennai." Charles complained. "Don't you think we can do it on our own?"

"Remember what happened to your digimon. Either way, they are experienced and you need help. You lost your digimon, what on earth makes you think I'm going to allow you to lose theirs?"

"I have one problem, Gennai." Mimi softly said. "As you know, Joe and I are married and we live together with our children. Who's going to look after them while we're gone? I imagine Matt and Sora, TK and Kari and Ken and Yolei are going to be facing the same problem."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Well, I have some old friends that could take care of them. You remember them. They helped you out when the entire world was swept with those portals."

"Oh, yeah. I remember them. Sounds like a plan."

"Now that everything is taken care of, I'm going to assign everyone a partner. I want the originals to be teaching you new kids the ropes. Steve, you go with TK; Amanda, go with Mimi; Kevin, go with Izzy; Charles, you're with Tai; Rebecca, partner up with Kari; Jason, I want you and Joe to be together; Arnold is with Matt; Brittany, partner up with Sora; Clarence will be with Cody; Laura goes with Yolei; Alex is partners with Davis; and Ken is with Ashley. Now, I want the younger kids to go home with the originals and meet the digimon. Teach them about the digiworld and train them. Now go, but be back here by noon tomorrow."

They all split off and went to separate vehicles in which they drove off in.

Hey, gang! It's L'il Will. If you're reading this that probably means that you like the story 'Red Dragon'. Well, I have to tell you that it is no longer Red Dragon. Recently, I have discovered that prequel to 'Silence of the Lambs' is also called Red Dragon, so now I am changing the name to 'Dragon Tears'. I thought you'd like to know so that when the next chapter comes out, you'll know what to look for.

But until that time, the Will, will be sighnin' off.


	10. Good Night on Bald Mountain

Dragon Tears

Chapter 10: Good Night on Bald Mountain

By: L'il Will

The giant, lone beast beat his mighty wings in the night sky. With each single flap of that leathery skin brought him at least thirty feet closer to his home. A mountain. A giant mountain that pointed towards the heavens on an at least seventy degree slope.

"Ah, welcome to my humble abode." he said, landing in a cave about half a mile from the mountains peak. He stepped inside and walked around the humungous cave with a strut in his step. "I've got a great little place which is just perfect for the likes of you." He sat on his hind legs and turned his body around as best he could without moving his legs.

If you were an immortal such as this mighty beast is, your wounds would heal faster than you can run, so the wound on his tail had already began to grow a thin layer of skin over it which was pulling the two sides of the cut together. Once again, the monster had to use the giant nail on his index finger to slice open his tail.

He pulled the two sides apart to reveal the bloody muscles and veins that ran throughout his body. Inside of it all, twelve little creatures lay unconscious. They had passed out from the obvious lack of air and also the dizzying stench of the dragon's innards, but they were all still alive. Don't make any doubts about that. You cannot kill a creature like this that easily.

The dragon grinned as he reached inside his own tail and plucked out every creature one by one.

"Aww, asleep so soon? I'd have thought you'd at least make it to midnight." he spoke to the pile of passed out digimon in his fist in a rather cocky and stuck up way. "No matter. I can still rule the digiworld without you." and with that, he dropped them all into a twenty-foot hole in the corner of his cave.

He watched them as they fell into a into the pit. "Uh, oh. This one could be a problem." he said looking at the one fairy digimon in the corner. He quickly grabbed a mace lying in against the wall of his cave. He had kept it from when a night had tried to slay him in the olden days. He then broke off the wooden handle and replaced with a shackle. He placed the crude device around the fairy's leg to prevent her from flying out of the pit.

For a while he just stared at the group of creatures lying on the floor of the cave. A grin spread across his face as the blood soaked creatures lied motionless on the floor. I suppose we'll never just what made him so happy, but I'd guess that he was thinking that he was triumphant in killing them. That blood of his all over their body would be theirs. Sure, he could do it easily but that wouldn't exactly help him in any way.

For several minutes he sat there with a big, ugly smile on his face until he became impatient waiting for the beasts to awaken on their own. "This is ridiculous." he mumbled. He drew in a big breath before releasing a giant fireball down onto the monsters in the pit.

The creatures didn't know what had happened or felt the fire, but all of them woke up, grumbling. They all exchanged questions of 'Where are we?' and 'What are we doing here?'

Of course, it wasn't long before one of them, Sakiomon to be precise, looked to the top of the hole and saw the dragon with the highly amused grin plastered on his face.

"Look! Look, friends!" she screeched, jumping up and down. "Dracus here! Dracus gonna eat us!"

All the digimon looked up and gasped at the grinning fool before them.

Dracus just laughed. "You insignificant emu!" he yelled. "Why would I eat you?!" You're just data. Not tasty or satisfying at all! An unappetising bunch of ones and zeros!"

"What emu?" Sakiomon asked, confused.

"Then what so you eat?! You have to eat something!" Akugamon called.

"Why do you care?"

"Call me crazy, but I just don't trust anyone who kidnaps digimon by putting them in his muscles."

"I am immortal, you realize, of course. Every night for the past twenty years, I cut open my stomach and tear out my liver for a delicious one-course meal and while I sleep, I grow a new one."

"Eww!" all of the digimon cried.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Prodemsimon called.

""Yes, but I take it with stride."

"Sir!" a voice you would recognize called from the shadows. A deep and baritone voice. A slimy and disgusting voice. The voice of a demon.

"What do you want?" Dracus sighed.

"The Ogremon army has surrounded central city. What are your orders?"

"Idiot! I told you what I wanted done! Storm the city, plunder whatever you can get your dirty paws on, and take Gennai! I want him brought back to me, alive!"

"Oh, no!" jumped Furcamon. "The kids are lost without him! What are we going to do?!"

"And don't forget, I want the Airdramon to enter the battle with an air strike before the ground troops go in!"

"Yes, sir!" the voice responded and slipped back into the shadows.

"Now, where were we!" Dracus calmly said, turning to his hole in the ground.

"You're going to take Gennai!" yelled Furcamon.

"What of it?"

"The kids are hopeless without his guidelines and help!"

"Yeah, so? Those were my original intentions."

"Why must you be so cruel?!" Bascmon yelled.

"Tis my nature. All of my fellow didn't know what success really is. They just stayed in their caves all day, sitting on treasure and waiting for every idiot, swinging a sword and thirsting for danger. I actually went out and gave myself a reputation instead of waiting here and waiting for that idiot to give me one. I've got an army! I own half of this world! Cut me some freaking slack!"

The digimon quivered together, scared that Dracus might explode might explode into another fit of rage like before, but he did not. He saw the terrified look on their faces and calmed down.

"I'm alright. I'm cool" he reassured them. "Besides, all dragons own large sums of land. Well, the famous ones anyway. For example, a good friend of mine, the Meister Stoor Worm, owned all of Orkney. That's a place off the mainland of Scotland, quite close to where I guarded. After a commoner threw a flaming pitch down his throat, he died and floated around the pacific until the light struck the Resnefres jewel. Then, Iceland grew up from sea for him. Now, Iceland is his."

"There are no records of anything like that happening in Iceland. I've cracked into every government computer and there are no reports of anyone seeing a dragon there." Awenteamon declared.

"He's so big, no one has ever noticed."

"Explain."

"I'm saying, you dork!, that the Meister Stoor Worm IS Iceland!"

"I'm sure he is." Forsamon added.

"Why don't you go look it up?" Dracus cockily responded and the changed the subject. "Enough of others, don't you think that I have chosen the perfect living quarters?" he looked around the dank cave with a grin on his face.

"A rotting cesspool?" Brynoximon sarcastically said.

"You worthless beings wouldn't possibly understand the greatness of Bald mountain."

"Bald mountain? We're on Bald mountain?" 

"What's so great about Bald mountain?" Widosimon queried.

"You ingrate! This may just be a digital copy of the real version in the Ukraine, but still... I had always dreamed of guarding Bald Mountain when I was young, but I knew it would never happen. Now that there is a second, I get to guard it. Still, I had to get permission from 'the man' before I could even set foot here, even though it is just a copy."

"Who's 'the man'?" Awenteamon asked.

"Do you know nothing?! Bald Mountain is owned the Great Almighty himself, The Devil. Every all Hallows Eve, he and his many minions meet there for their planning's of terror and tyranny. Now that I have this one, I am pretty much the demon of the digital world."

"If you're the devil, than who's God?"

"Are you kidding? In a world where I rule, there is no God?"

Hello, again. How'd you like this most recent episode of what is now known as Dragon Tears. Of course, you must understand that I had to just the title in fear of copyright infringement. Tell me how it was in review. (Please!)

By the way, I don't own the concept of digimon or the song "Night on Bald Mountain' (which is a really good song) as used in the chapter title. 

Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. So, until next time, the Will, will be signin' off.


End file.
